Um dia como outro qualquer
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Uma oneshort que eu fiz de amigo oculto pra Valeriechan XD. SangoXMirou e KagomeXInu. E se no seu primeiro dia de trabalho tudo acontecesse? Inimigos, namorados e aliados. Tudo com uma boa dose de humor. Afinal era uma dia como outro qualquer


**Essa é uma fic q eu fiz de amigo oculto pra Valérie XD é uma Oneshort de Sango e Mirku, Inuyasha e Kagome espero que gostem XD**

**Boa leitura.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um dia normal como outro qualquer...

Kag – Vamos logo Sango!! Você quer se atrasar pro seu primeiro dia de trabalho?

San – Já vou k-chan, só espera eu passar meu batom.

Kag – Pra que mulé? Chegando lá eles vão tirar mesmo.

San – Eu sei, mas não gosto de sair desmaquiada.

Kag – Vamos logo.

San – Já to indo, já to indo.

E sai correndo desembestada e acaba escorregando no final da escada e caindo de bunda não chão.

Kag – Ainda não sei como vc consegue ser modelo. Que mágica tu fez garota?

San – Na passarela é outra história né. Eu sou outra pessoa e vivo no meu mundinho feliz!

Kag – Um dia eu faço uma visita pro seu mundinho, agora vamos logo.

Bom como já deu pra notar me chamo Sango Higurashi, sou modelo e tenho uma irmã q também é modelo chamada Kagome. Estávamos meio atrasadas pro nosso primeiro ensaio pro desfile da Victória e a K-chan só faltava me matar, mas esse era um dia normal como outro qualquer.

Kag – Ai meu pai!! Estamos 5 minutos atrasadas!!

San – Olha o escândalo k-chan. E 5 minutos não são nada.

Kag – Vamos logo.

Kagome me pega pelo pulso e sai correndo me puxando, quando estávamos quase chegando no camarim feminino a K tromba em algo e consequentemente eu trombo junto.

Kag – Go-gomen nasai, estava com um pouco de pressa e acabei não te vendo.

?? – Tudo bem. Vem que eu te ajudo.

Sério, para tudo, eu juro que posso ver uma baba escorrendo na boca da Kagome e uma vontade quase incontrolável de ir secar só pra zoar com a cara dela me tomou, mas como eu disse foi uma vontade QUASE incontrolável, então me controlei. Mas sabe confesso que quase babei junto, essa Kagome dá uma sorte danada, tirando o fato de cairmos de bunda no chão o motivo da queda foi um garoto haniou lindo/maravilhoso (assim mesmo com e não ) estava a nossa frente nos ajudando a nos levantarmos.

Kag – Pra-prazer, me chamo Kagome Higurashi, e essa é minha irmã Sango.

?? – Prazer, me chamo Inuyasha Taicho.

San – O que faz aqui Inuyasha?

Inu – Sou modelo daqui faz um tempo. E vcs duas?

Kag – Acabamos de ser contratadas.

Inu – Então sejam bem vindas.

Então ouço uma voz.

?? – Ei! Inuyasha vamos logo cara, temos que nos trocar.

Inu – Já vou Miroku, só deixe-me guiar essas moças ao camarim delas.

Mir – Vai pro camarim agora que eu guio elas.

Inu – E correr o risco delas se perderem no primeiro dia? Não obrigado, pode deixar que eu levo.

Mir – Ok, mas se a Kikyou te ver com elas sabe que vai arrumar m barraco.

Inu – Caguei pra ela, nós já terminamos faz 5 meses, não posso fazer nada se ela ainda não superou.

Miroku chegou junto pra ver as moças no qual Inuyasha se referia, e eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu nunca vi homem mais bonito. Ta certo o Inuyasha também era um Deus grego, mas esse aqui q me agradou os olhos e acho q a K-chan já pos o olho no Inu. E posso morrer jurando que ele sorriu ao me ver.

Inu – Essas são Kagome e Sango Higurashi, as novatas.

Mir – Prazer.

Ele disse isso beijando a minha mão e a da k-chan, mas o que aconteceu em seguida não me agradou muito. Ele se dirigiu a mim e disse.

Mir – Senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Inu – o.0'

Kag – o.0'

San – 0.0'

E bom o que acompanhou essas lindas gotas foi um belo de um 

#TAP#

San – Tarado!

Inu – Idiota.

Kag – O que aconteceu?

Inu – Provavelmente ele passou a mão na bunda da sua irmã.

San – Vamos logo K

E dessa vez fui eu que peguei no pulso da Kagome e comecei a puxa-la. Mas que garoto idiota, que merda q ele é tão lindo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Inu – Você é um idiota mesmo né?

Mir – Você sabe que eu não resisto. Mas sabe, dessa vez eu gostei de apanhar.

Inu – Pronto! Ficou doido de vez.

Mir – Juro que gostei, mas não sei por que.

Inu – Ta vamos logo pro camarim e trocar de roupa.

Mir – Vamos.

E os dois saem correndo pro camarim masculino.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

San – Idiota, imbecil, BAKAA!!

Kag – Calma Sango.

San – Vc fala isso pq não é com vc. Ficou tempo de mais admirando o Inuyasha q nem viu o que aconteceu né?

Kag – Er...

?? – Mais pode parar de admirar pq ele é meu.

Uma mulher apareceu atrás da gente. Eu logo julguei que fosse a Kikyou de q eles falavam no inicio.

San – E vc é??

?? – Kikyou o pior pesadelo de vcs se não tirarem o olho do meu Inuyasha.

San – Tem gente que não acorda pra vida né?

Kag – San...Sango-chan.

San – Que foi? O cara dispensou ela faz mais de 5 meses e ela não desencana.

Kik – Ora sua...

?? – Muito bem senhorita Kikyou é a sua vez, vá logo.

Kik – Isso não termina aqui.

San – Com certeza não.

E a mulher sai pisando duro em direção do palco.

?? – Vcs duas são as novatas né?

San – Sim.

?? – Me chamo Yakamato Rin e sou a supervisora feminina, sou eu que boto as coisas pra funcionarem aqui.

Kag – Me chamo Higurashi Kagome.

San – Higurashi Sango.

Rin – Jackotsu venha aqui por favor.

Em toda a minha vida de modelo eu nunca vi bicha mais linda e mais emperequetada como essa. Veio um "homem" com uma calça rosa colada e uma blusa rosa mais clara amarrada na barriga, tinha um lenço vermelho amarrado no pescoço e não posso esquecer de dizer, tudo com muito brilho. Quase tirei meus óculos escuros pra poder enxergar.

Rin – Essas são Sango e Kagome, vc estará responsável por elas.

Jac – Sim querida. Vamos meninas! Temos muito o que fazer.

Então fomos com ele, ela aa sei lá com o Jack, isso com o Jack em direção a nossas cadeiras e ele começou a nos arrumar, foi um tal de puxa pra cá, puxa pra lá, passa batom, blush q eu já estava ficando preocupada se deveria confiar meu lindo rostinho ao Jack.

Jac – Vcs estão prontas.

Nem sequer olhamos uma para a outra, fomos direto pro espelho. E não é q me surpreendi.

Kag – Você esta linda Sango.

San – Você também K.

Jac – Muito obrigado, agora vão logo pra passarela.

Seguimos uma atrás da outra, desfilamos, era só ensaio mesmo. Não havia reparado q os homens estavam na mesma fila q a gente, e qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrar o pervertido na minha frente.

Mir – Podemos conversar depois?

San – Se vc não passar a mão em mim posso pensar no caso.

Mir – Juro que não passo.

San – Ok.

O ensaio acabou e eu fui me trocar, quando saio da cabine vejo a K-chan chorando e com o cabelo molhado.

San – O que aconteceu Kagome?

Kag – Na-nada.

San – A ta bom, realmente espera q eu acredite nisso?

Kag – Nada pra vc se preocupar.

San – Fala logo Kagome Higurashi!

Ela desabou a chorar e eu fiquei com pena e raiva, posso pressentir o nome que vira a seguir.

Kag – Ki-kikyou.

San – Por que será q isso não me surpreende? O que ela fez?

Kag – Ela jogou um copo de refrigerante em mim e saiu me humilhando.

San – Essa, essa... mas ela vai pagar. Vamos embora.

Mir – Hei! Sango.

San – Fala Miroku.

Mir – Podemos conversar?

San – Agora não.

Mir – O que aconteceu senhorita Kagome?

Inu – O que aconteceu aqui?

Fala Inuyasha chegando e vendo a situação de Kagome.

San – Sua amiguinha Kikyou.

Kag – Por favor, se afaste de mim Inuyasha.

Olhamos todos pra Kagome. Eu sabia que el gostava dele, pq havia pedido isso?

Inu – Ka-kagome?!

San – Dê um jeito na sua amiga e depois venha falar com ela.

Inu – Por favor, não me peça pra me afastar de vc.

Mir – Pronto! Essa até eu me impressionei.

Kag – Pq?

Inu – Podemos conversar?

San – Bom... todo mundo aqui quer conversar. Pq a gente não sai então conversamos?

Mir – Ótima idéia. Algum lugar de preferência?

San – Conhecem o On-Of?

Mir – Quem não conhece?

San – Então nos encontramos lá as 19:00 ok?

Mir – Ok.

Fomos pra casa. O rosto de Kagome não melhorou muito, mas ao pronunciar o nome Inuyasha os olhos dela brilhavam. Deu 18:45 saímos de casa.

Kag – Ótimo! Atrasadas.

San – Pra variar um pouco.

Corremos o maximo que pudemos e chegamos ao local, adivinhem 5 minutos atrasadas novamente.

Kag – Porque sempre 5 minutos?

San – Quem sabe?

Então avistei Miroku dando em cima de uma garota que estava ao seu lado, não sei porque mais a raiva me tomou, não pensei direito e fui em direção a ele e lasquei um tapa que ecoou no salão.

San – Safado!

Kag – Calma Sango.

Mir – San...Sango!

Inu – Vem Kagome, vamos deixa-los conversando.

Kag – Hai!

E eles se distanciaram, mas eu nem liguei, tava com tanto ódio q acho q saia fogo pelos meus olhos.

San – Fala logo que u to com raiva.

Mir – To vendo #massageando o rosto#

San – Você não presta mesmo, 5 minutos sozinho e já dando em cima da primeira q passa e...

Mir – Sango!

San – Que foi?

Mir – Cala a boca.

E beijou. Sabe fiquei pensando por alguns minutos ainda, ele me beijou? Essa pergunta ficou ecoando em minha mente até ele me puxar com mais força e aprofundar 

Ao termino do beijo eu estava meio atordoada, mas ligada na K, afinal ainda estava preocupada com ela, mas em vão, ela estava la no bem bom com o Inuyasha nos beijos e abraços.

Olhos pro Miroku e ele não sabe muito bem o que faz, se fala comigo, se me beija de novo, se sai correndo. Posso ver que ele esta em uma confusão mental, mas não é pra menos, eu também estou.

Mir – Desculpe-me, fui um abusado mais uma vez. Irei entender se não quiser mais olhar na minha cara.

E abaixou a cabeça, fiquei com uma peninha dessa cena.

San – Miroku eu...

?? – EU JÁ NÃO DISSE PRA TIRAR AS MAOS DELE GAROTA?

Olho pra traz e vejo a linda cena de Kikyou arrumando um barraco, só pra variar.

San – Licença, tenho algo a resolver e já volto.

Vou em direção do barraco.

Inu – Se toca Kikyou, eu não te amo, nós já terminamos. Então dá pra respeitar meu espaço?

Kik – Nunca! Você é meu e de mais ninguém.

Cheguei por traz pegando um refrigerante que estava na mesa de alguém.

San – Depois te pago.

Falo pro dono do refri. Sigo em frente e dou uma balinha pra quem adivinhar o que eu fiz XD. Isso mesmo, joguei todo o conteúdo no cabelo lindo e maravilhoso daquela mocréia. Ta ela pode ser tudo,mais feia ela não é. 

Kik – Aah!! Quem fez isso?

San – Eu porque?

Kik – Você me paga.

?? – Nada disso quem paga será vc!

Olhamos pra trás e vimos Rin, com um cara muito gato ao lado digamos de passagem, olhando pra Kikyou como se quisesse matá-la com os olhos.

Kik – R-Rin?

Rin – Eu mesmo.

Inu – Sesshumaru?

Sess – Não consegue não se enfiar em encrenca maninho?

Inu – Fazer o que? Sou irresistível. Itai!

Kag – Cala a boca Inuyasha.

Kagome havia dado um tapa na cabeça dele.

Rin – Senhorita Kikyou esse seu comportamento é lamentável e inaceitável...

Sess – E a senhorita esta demitida da equipe Victoria.

Kik – Você não pode me demitir.

Sess – Claro que posso, quem vc acha q é o empresário por trás de tudo isso?

Kik – Mas...mas.

San – Sai logo daqui Kikyou.

Kik – Mas agora eu te arrebento.

E veio pra cima de mim, coitada se ela soubesse dar um soco talvez ela me machucasse, mas pro azar dela já fiz judô na minha adolescência.

Cinco minutos e o show acabou, os seguranças tiraram-na da boate e eu fui de encontro ao Miroku, que não estava mais lá.

San – "E agora, pra onde vc foi Miroku?"

Kag – Sango vamos embora?

San – Ok. 

Inu – Posso leva-las?

San – Claro cunhadinho.

Ele ficou vermelho, tive q rir da situação, mas estava triste, provavelmente Miroku havia desistido de mim e foi caçar outra garota.

Fomos pra casa.

San – Tchau Inu.

Inu – Tchau Sango.

Kag – Até amanha lindo.

Inu – Até amanha deusa. #Selinho#

Fui pro meu quarto e a K-chan veio logo em seguida.

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Narrado por Inuyasha.**_

Inuyasha chega em sua casa e encontra o amigo.

Inu – Ta fazendo o que aqui Miroku?

Mir – Estraguei tudo.

Inu – Passou a mão na bunda dela de novo?

Mir – Não.

Inu – Pediu pra ela ter um filho teu de novo?

Mir – Não.

Inu – Olhou pra bunda de outra garota?

Mir – Não.

Inu – Fez o que então?

Mir – A beijei.

Ele disse isso tão tristinho q até eu fiquei com pena, subiu as escadas e foi pro quarto dele.

Inu – É... acho que meu amigo esta apaixonado mesmo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kag – O que aconteceu entre vc e o Miroku mana?

San – Ele me beijou.

Kag – Sério? Que lindo. E depois?

San – Não tivemos tempo de conversar, eu sai dali pra jogar refrigerante no cabelo da Kikyou.

Kag – Mas ele foi pra onde?

San – Não sei.

E deitei pro outro lado e tentei dormir.

_**Narrado por Kagome**_.

Kag – "Cara minha irmã esta muito pra baixo, preciso fazer algo."

Peguei o telefone e liguei pro Inuyasha.

Kag – Alo.

Inu – Alo, quem fala?

Kag – É a Kagome.

Inu – Já com saudades?

Kag – Bobo. To ligando por causa da Sango.

Inu – O que ela tem?

Kag – Ta doente.

Inu – Quer q eu a leve pro hospital?

Kag – Acho que um medico não poderia dizer o q ela tem.

Inu – A ta! Acho que o Miroku ta sofrendo da mesma doença. Ele ta la no quarto falando que estragou tudo, só porque a beijou.

Kag – Cara ele fez a coisa mais certa do mundo, ela amou o beijo.

Inu – Serio?

Kag – Mais que serio. Ela ta chateada porque acha q ele não gostou do beijo.

?? – Eu adorei o beijo.

Kag/Inu – Miroku?

Mir – To indo pra i Kagome.

Kag – Ta.

Mir – Me da uma carona Inuyasha?

Inu – Claro amigo. Até daqui a pouco linda.

Kag – Até.

Mir – AAAhhh!! Kagome?

Kag – Fala.

Mir – Não fala pra ela que eu to indo ai ok.

Kag – Ok.

Mir – E outra coisa.

Kag – Fala.

Mir – Te adoro menina.

E desligou, não entendi nada, mas acho que ele já ta melhor, espero que a Sango também fique.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Inuyasha e Miroku vinham animados pela rua até que chegam na casa destinada.

Kag – Que rápidos!

Inu – Como se ele não estivesse desesperado.

Mir – Tem um violão por ai Kagome?

Kag – Tenho porque?

Mir – Quero ser antigo agora. Pode me emprestar?

Kag – Claro.

Kagome entra na casa e volta com um violão. Lembrando-se que já eram quase meia noite, e tinha um maluco com um violão na frente da minha casa.

Mir – Qual a janela dela?

Kag – Aquela ali.

Miroku vai ata a janela e começa a tacar pedrinhas na janela.

Kagome sai correndo e vai no quarto da irmã acorda-la.

Kag – Sango!Sango!Sango0o0o! 

San – Que foi k-chan? Ta tarde deixa eu dormir.

Kag – Tem alguém tacando pedras na sua janela.

Sango acorda em um pulo e vai até a janela. Quando abre da de cara com Miroku gritando:

Mir – EU TE AMO SANGO!!

E começa a dedilhar o violão e a cantar uma musica.

_**Foi tão mágico o jeito que tomou o nosso amor**_

_**O nosso doce amor**_

_**Foi um raio que bateu dentro da gente**_

_**O nosso amor nosso incrível amor**_

_**Tudo foi como num sonho **_

_**Pro nosso amor as coisas não tem tempo**_

E ele cantava com muita emoção, com lagrimas em seus olhos, Sango desde a segunda frase já tinha decido.

E foi como um raio mesmo, Sango já não se agüentava e tirou o violão das mãos dele e o beijado. A vizinhança inteira havia acordado e batia palmas pra cena que acontecia.

San – Eu também te amo.

Eu e o Inu assistíamos de camarote o amor de minha irmã e de seu melhor amigo, os vizinhos estavam suspirando.

Kag – Vamos entrar?

San – Claro mana.

Viz – Ve se não vão fazer sexo.

Arregalamos os olhos com o comentário da nossa vizinha mais velha.

Filho – Entra mãe! E deixa a vida deles em paz.

Viz – Eu quero dormir e com eles gritando não vai dar né

Filho – Afe! Desculpem minha mãe por favor.

Entramos, lembrando q estávamos muuito vermelhas, e eles um pouco sem graça.

Kag – Acho melhor vcs dormirem aqui na sala.

Inu – Também acho.

San – Esse dia foi incrível né?

Inu – Se foi.

Mir – Foi muito bom.

Kag – Com certeza.

San – Fala serio. Ganhamos o emprego, discutimos, ganhamos uma inimiga, quase partimos o coração, ganhamos namorados e eu ainda ganho uma serenata pra inicio de namoro.

Nos olhamos e começamos a rir. Nosso dia havia sido realmente longo, mas ainda tenho que agüentar a K-chan falando.

Kag – Ah! Que isso Sango. Esse foi um dia como outro qualquer.

E tornamos a rir.

Fim

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pliz mandem reviews XD**

**Não sou mto fã de RBD mas achei essa fic tudo a ver no momento por isso a pus XD.**

**Bjks a todos**


End file.
